


Achieving A Work/Life Balance

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Jersey Devil, F/M, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Scully's thoughts on her priorities post Jersey Devil





	Achieving A Work/Life Balance

Rob was a nice guy. He was cute and successful. He was the type Dana Scully thought she should want. But she didn’t. He was boring and spent their whole date talking about his ex-wife and telling her she’d understand when she had kids. That got her back up. She had meant what she had told Ellen, she wasn’t sure she was cut out for it. She absolutely loved Trent. He was a wonderful kid and she had felt a bond with him since the day he was born when she had gone to the hospital to meet the newborn. 

But it wasn’t the same as having her own kid. She just couldn’t imagine it. She had only been at the FBI for three years and was still trying to distinguish herself there. She was focused on her career and liked it that way. She was focused on The X-Files. Much to her surprise she found the work fascinating and working with Mulder was intriguing. He was intriguing. She had realized she would rather spar with him over evolution and a beast woman than spend time with a nice guy. She was just beginning to comprehend how important the work they were doing was.

There would be time for dating actually interesting men and children later if and when she wanted that. She wasn’t worried. She really did think Mulder was cute so it wasn’t out of the realm of extreme possibilities someday. Maybe.


End file.
